


The Usual

by Shael_Thefangirl



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom
Genre: Acronyms, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gifts, Gravity falls and Steven Universe are sort of morails, Hinted Alex Hirsch/Rebecca Sugar, M/M, Multi, Other, Swearing, bill plush, buffalos, dream daemon, the mind scape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shael_Thefangirl/pseuds/Shael_Thefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity Falls is having a great day until someone mentions a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> I really like fandomstuck but I though it needed more Gravity Falls and Hetastuck just kinda wiggled in.

==> Be the Gravity falls fandom  
You are now the Gravity Falls fandom. You are a girl and you have a blue and white pine tree hat, a maroon sweater with a six fingered hand with a 3 on it, a journal your dad gave you full of supernatural info, and gray shorts or sometimes jeans. This is your usual outfit except when you go dream demon (when you want to explore others dreams and thoughts or when anybody mentions any type of deal) or cosplay some of your other characters. You are half demon thanks to your dad and are obsessed with the supernatural and theorizing.   
==> GF stop describing yourself and get to the point.   
Yeah, yeah, you were getting to that. Anyway, today is a normal day at your house except your dad has his lady friend over. She's the mom of the Steven Universe fandom and you ship them quite a bit. You decide to leave the house to give them some time alone.   
==> GF leave the house  
You will but first you must pet the buffalo, You must always pet the buffalo when entering or leaving the house. Always. You leave the house and decide to visit fandom central were all of the fandoms spend most of their time.   
==> GF check mailbox  
You check the mailbox and are pleased to see a copy of Strange Sights monthly. There is also a package addressed to you. Who on Earth could it be from?   
==>GF check return address   
You look at the return address and see it is from Steven Universe. You smile at the familiar name. You and Steven Universe have been friends for a while, even before "the Tale of Steven Bomb 3" as both your fans call it. At first you didn't think much of her, but you could see her show had potential to be huge. Then of course there was the whole alien thing. You theorized for days what might happen. You do this with everything though so its not strange. You started drifting into her thoughts and confirmed your theory, she was like you, full of different scenarios, undertones of horror, strangeness and inappropriate humor.   
==>Be past GF  
You are now past GF  
==> Past GF talk to Steven Universe   
Why should you talk to her? You are not supposed to trust anybody. But your Mabel side wins out and you go over to her.   
==> Past GF be past SU  
You are now past Steven Universe. You are not going to bother describing yourself because that would take to long and someone has walked up to you and wants to talk.   
==> SU talk to GF  
you would but she is already speaking and it would be rude to interrupt.   
==> SU listen to what GF is saying.  
Oh you are, it seems she wants to talk theory's with you. How awesome! You haven't had anyone to theorize with except your mom and with her it just "Wait and see." Well now you can actually theorize with someone who will say more than three words.   
==> Past SU be past GF  
==>Past GF be present GF  
You are now present GF. You finish with the backstory playing in your mind as you walk up to fandom central. Wow! While you were recollecting you forgot about the box in your hands. You open the box and find a hand made Bill Cypher plush and Monster Falls fanart! Dang Steven Universe is the best friend ever! You will have to thank her and send something equally cool back. Maybe some tiny peridot art drawn in your style.   
==> GF walk into Fandom Central lobby and look around.   
You walk into the lobby and look around. You see Hetalia and Homestuck are pretty much attached at the hip as they eat pancakes in front of one of the many TV's at FC, Sgt.Frog is reading his manga in a beanbag chair and eating his usual roasted sweet potatoes, Superwholock are talking in the corner, Adventure Time is talking with Amazing World of Gumball, and at the breakfast bar ( yes a breakfast bar in the lobby, the designers were very strange and rooms change from time to time randomly, just that normal fandom magic) were Over the Garden Wall, Steven Universe, and Star vs the Forces of Evil.   
==> GF go over to the breakfast bar.   
You go over and say hi to everyone and thank Steven Universe for the gift. You then plop down between her and OTGW and ask for waffles and a glass of Mabel juice. The bartender just nods as he got used to strange things when he got the job  
==>GF be the bartender  
You are now the bartender and like you said you see some pretty strange things when you work at FC. working for fandoms was even weirder than you had first thought. When you applied for the job 2 years ago, you could not have imagined the things you've seen since. It wasn't hard being a fandom bartender, just tricky at times, like when you first started and was given responsibility of making the menu and when fandoms ordered things that were not on the menu. But since then you have learned, wow have you ever learned. You did not want to go into the dark times when you told at least 6 fandoms that you did not have strawberry cake. You shiver at the memory. The fandom who just placed her order looks questionably at you. You just smile and place some plastic dinosaurs in her drink. You had long ago perfected almost all of the food the fandoms ordered but for some reason, Mabel juice was particularly tricky. But you got it right in the end. You hand the mystery fandom her food and turn so you can finish cooking the fish fingers and custard DW always ordered without fail for lunch.   
==> Be GF again  
You are GF again. You are finishing you waffles when you feel a tingle in your chest. "Oh no..." You say quietly. You can already feel you eyes and voice changing. It will only be a few seconds until everybody in this room is in the mindscape. Hot damn you love this. You can feel the mood in the room shift as the others realize what's going on.  
" WHO SAID IT!" Yelled Steven Universe just as they entered the mindscape.  
"Um, I think it was Supernatural." Said Doctor Who "He said he wanted to make a deal with Naru-"  
"DEAL?" Inquired Gravity Falls, now floating around the grey copy of the room. "You know about those don't you Mr. Fez?" Doctor Who looked at the previously innocent fandom, who's hat and vest were now yellow. Her hat's design had changed to a black top hat (though it was still in the form of a baseball cap) she also had a bow tie and her arms and legs were covered in black. There was also the whole glowing and blue fire thing.   
"D-demon" sputtered Supernatural "B-but how?! She looked so normal. No demon eyes or anything."  
" Oh dear" thought Sherlock. He had forgotten that they were hiding the fact that Gravity Falls was half demon from him. They had told him the word "deal" only caused her to freak out. "Oh my, did you not know?" Teased Gravity Falls "I'm half demon, on my dad's side of course , but don't even think about aSALTING ME!" She burst into crazed laughter at her own joke. She looked around the crowd, seeming to be searching for a true victim. She grinned creepily and turned to Hetalia. "Awwww you're a cutie aren't you? But oh, this is interesting, secrets, goodness this is almost as scandalous as Homestuck's Internet history. But nothing vile," she added, seeing the other fandom's faces "Only a love he doesn't think he can have. Poor sweet thing you don't even know do you? But I can help with that, oh yes I can." Hetalia looks scared and guilty, he glanced over at Homestuck who seemed shocked. Gravity Falls just giggled. "Poor pasta you're worried he'll reject you." Hetalia's eyes widened even more " Oh dear looks like that cats out of the bag" Gravity Falls said glancing at Homestuck, who looked even more shocked and even a tiny bit hopeful. Hetalia started crying and Homestuck shot over but Hetalia just pushed him away, but Homestuck hung on tight and Heralia relented to his embrace. Homestuck shooshpaped Hetalia and whispered to him  
"Theres nothing wrong with liking guys, it's okay Heta, calm down, you could have told me I wouldn't have judged you." At that, Hetalia just cried even harder. "Ahhhhh nonononononon Hetalia it's okay, really it is. Maybe you can tell me who it is and I can make you a shipping chart. How about that? Is that cool?" Hetalia shook his head as his crying subsided. " What?! Why?!" Said the horned fandom.  
"Because it's ....." Whispered Hetalia  
"Who?" Said Homestuck looking perplexed  
"It's ...."  
"What?" said Homestuck still unable to hear him   
"BECAUSE ITS YOU!!!" Screamed Hetalia, tears streaming down his face " It's always been you." He said quietly. "Ever since... Oh I can't even remember not loving you!" Hetalia looked at Homestucks face and stammered " I-It's not that I started flushed! Back then I was so pale for you! But it kept getting stronger and stronger but I didn't want to ruin it! You seemed so happy being morilals!" He was crying harder now, not seemingly able to stop sobbing while giving his heart to his best friend. Homestuck stood there in front of him, staring at his beautiful Hetalia crumpled on the ground. His stomach twisting with guilt at the knowledge that he had inadvertently done this to him. He crouched down and all he said was "Same"  
"W-what?" Whimpered Hetalia.  
"I said same" whispered Homestuck " I've loved you for what seems like forever but I didn't want to ruin it, but I love you Hetalia, more than all the updates in the world." He then took out a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, "I made this the first day I realized I loved you." Hetalia looked at it and realized what it was - a shipping chart. He took it from Homestuck and looked at him,  
"You keep this with you all the time?" He asked  
"Every day since I made it." The two looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hetalia leapt into Homestuck's arms and started kissing him all over his face. Finally able to do so without shame or guilt. At that all the other fandoms burst into cheers and applause. The two broke away suddenly, having completely forgotten the others were there.  
"About freaking time!" laughed Pokémon.   
Gravity Falls just floated and smiled, then she stole all the sound from the room so she could be heard.  
"Well that's that I'd say" she pointed at Sherlock and yelled " WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING?!?!?"   
Sherlock simply maintained his composure and said "I didn't want to spoil the surprise, plus, that would have been dreadfully dull. Wouldn't you agree?"  
"Hmf" grunted GF "I like your style kid." A pocket watch suddenly appeared out of thin air and was ticking in morse code saying over and over again "dinners ready, dinners ready, dinners ready"  
"Oops, that's my cue!" Said Gravity Falls, "AND REMEMBER, MY OTHER HALF IS DIFFERENT, THE GOVERMENT IS RUN BY BEES, THE WAVING CAT WAS RIGHT, BYYYYYYYYYEEEEE!!!!" And with a crack they were out of the mindscape.   
==> GF pass in and out of consincnes   
You pass in and out of consincness. As you do so you hear murmurs and feel small grains of something all over you. You are so tired. You wish they would be quiet for a minute.   
==> GF pass out completely  
You pass out completely   
==> GF wake up with a headache   
You don't have to wake up because you are being carried out of FC by Steven Universe.   
==> Wake up anyway  
You wake up anyway. Damn your head hurts. You used up a lot of power sucking everybody into the mindscape. Steven Universe feels you stir and puts you down so you can walk beside her.   
"So that was eventful." She says. You nod. You both walk up to your house just as Steven Universe's mom is leaving so she catches a ride.  
As you walk in (petting the buffalo of course) and sit at the table, your dad asks while giving you your dinner (tacos, thanks dad) how your day was, your response is "Oh, well, you know, the usual." 

END... And remember TRUST NO ONE


End file.
